The Kiss Rewritten
by renee561
Summary: Alexis Snape and Neville Longbottom have been friends since 1st year Harry's but had always found each other more than just friends, since she is his best mate's little sister. This is the story of them getting caught kissing in the common room. A/N: This story is the rewrite of my old story The Kiss.


A/N: This story will be told in different perspectives starting with a general background on my main character, Alexis. Read and review, and please keep the flames to a minimum.

Thanks

~Renee561

Disclaimer: I own Alexis Snape and the other people you have not seen before. Everything else belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling.

Setting: Order of the Phoenix, Umbridge Era

Prologue:

Alexis Evans was a charming girl. She was smart, brave and fiercely loyal to those that knew her. However, there was one thing she was not. She was not a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff, she was a Slytherin. This was what made her an outcast to the population of Hogwarts.

No one could understand why she was in Slytherin, the house of "evil" wizards. The house everyone hated for its bad reputation. Those that truly knew her understood why; but, they would never tell others why she was the embodiment of Slytherin. Slytherin house is not an evil house, nor are the students that are sorted there - well some aren't. Slytherin house is for the cunning, the ambitious and the sly. All of these traits Alexis has and more.

Alexis Evans doesn't trust many people, the reasons are her own and no one will understand it, other than those she's let in. Alexis Evans also has a huge secret, a secret that only selected people her family chooses to tell know.

Alexis has an older brother, Harry. Harry Evans is really Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. As a baby, he defeated the vilest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Now, after the Dark Lord was defeated, Harry and Alexis were taken from their ruined home by their parents and returned to the muggle world. There they stayed and grew up as normal as normal is considered for a magical person. That was until seven years ago when their parents accepted job offers to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since, both siblings live a half lie.

Everyone knows that Lily Evans is the mother of both Alexis and Harry Evans, thinking that her husband is a muggle who understands about his wife and children's abilities. However, what they think they know is not the case. Lily's husband is none other than Potions Master Severus Snape. He understands that only after the vile wizard is truly gone, can he tell the truth about his wife and children, who despite being in different houses, he loves whole heartedly.

When Harry defeated the evil wizard, they never truly believed he was dead, they always thought he would return. Now that he has, they have to be careful, more so than before.

Alexis is in her fourth year at Hogwarts now, her brother in his fifth; and they both have to deal with the ministry calling Harry's claim that the Dark Lord is back, a lie. However, they both are dealing with the year in different ways, and are slowly starting to drift apart.

Knowing that when she was sorted into Slytherin, proud though she was, no one would accept her; for she chose to be friends with none other than Gryffindors, the house hers hated most. Her other friends, Katilynn Lupin, and Neville Longbottom, were there to fill the emptiness she felt with the drift of her best friend.

She had, at ten, known that Neville was her brother's first friend outside of those that knew their secret. Who didn't know that he was famous; who didn't know that Harry Evans was indeed Harry Potter, the missing savior of the Wizarding World. He was awkward in his own skin, it seemed to Alexis. He never trusted himself to achieve in his classes, although from the chats that she had with him, she knew he had a gift for Herbology; much like her gift for potions. They had talked about everything from Herbology to sports and everything in-between. At the time, Alexis didn't know why it was so comfortable to talk with him, when usually anyone else (that she didn't know) could not get a whole sentence out. After thinking on it for a while, she came to realize that she liked Neville, that she had a crush on him. The good thing about it was that she was good at hiding it. As they grew closer as friends, Alexis knew her crush had changed with her, it grew stronger. A simple glance from him, a joke passed between friends, a small smile made her heart beat faster and her stomach do summersaults, and it was a wondrous feeling.

However, her logic interfered with her feelings almost constantly. She knew he could never feel the way she does, it was highly unlikely. She was his best friend's sister, younger sister at that. Not only had she to deal with the fact that he would never return her feelings, but also, her brother would pound Neville into a bloody pulp if he ever thought of it. If she ever faced a boggart, this would be it: Neville's platonic feelings.

No one besides Katie knew of her feelings, and she could live with that… for now.


End file.
